zpmfandomcom-20200213-history
Sugar Rush Arena
Sugar Rush Arena (previously called Zöckarluschu: League of Surprises in 2016) is an fanmade game idea by Captain Candlehead in July 22 and will be performed in Sweetmany at August 2017. It is a mix of Fun Run Arena, Sugar Rush Stardom Dash, and Sugar Rush Speedway. This was made to make Zöckarluschu more active and to make the creator in her own-self. Updates August 2017 When Sugar Rush Racers based on Loud House characters were complete, the meat when a racer gets killed becomes bloodshed, pain, dismemberment, evisceration, deforestation and/or death. October 2017 Lucy's eyes have been released, and the Halloween theme has been turned on until November 1. November 21-24 2017 The ZPM Hunger Games 2 theme has turned on. December 2017 The gore and harmful power-ups has been removed, due to the law of Sweetmany and the changes for 2018. Inspiration The fanmade game was inspired by Fun Run Arena and Sugar Rush Stardom Dash. Unlike sliding and jumping from Fun Run Arena, the game lets you hold the right screen when you are going down a hill. This also appears in Sugar Rush Stardom Dash. Some of The Loud House characters like Lucy are added as racers in the game because of their small and cute appearance, in Captain Candlehead's opinion. Later on, a Steven Universe character Peridot has been added as racer and is limited in whole August for free because of the August birthstone. The Were-Deer Vanellope are from Captain Candlehead's December 2016 fanfiction, The Were-Deer. Also, the Teddy Bear Bonnet and the Sailor Suit are caught in My Talking Tom, a mobile app. Lucy Lemoncake Main page: Lucy Lemoncake There weren't enough racers to play as in the game, so Captain Candlehead added a new racer to the game, Lucy Lemoncake, who was remodeled after Lucy Manson. Unlike original Lucy Manson, little cuddly Lucy isn't a goth- she covers her eyes because bad racers bully her when she first met Vanellope. Lucy Lemoncake is Captain Candlehead's new Sugar Rush OC and main character in Sugar Rush Arena. She has a shy and cheerful personality. She was made and named after Lucy from a Nickelodeon show 'The Loud House'. She is a fusion of Bonna Bananacake and Bella BerryAnna from the Sugar Rush Stardom Dash mobile game. Her kart is the Citrus Shredder. Racers Levels 1-8 *Vanellope - Current *Taffyta - 2500 *Candlehead - 2500 *Rancis - 20000 Levels 9-16 *Crumbelina - 60000 *Minty Zaki - 60000 *Jubileena - 60000 *Gloyd - 20000 Levels 17-30 *Swizzle - 120000 *Snowanna - 120000 *Minty Sakura - 120000 Recolors *Sticky - 60 *Torvald - 60 *Citrusella - 60 *Nougetsia - 60 *Cyborg Vanellope - 60 *Cyborg Taffyta - 60 *Were-deer Vanellope - 260 *Nerdy Swizzle - 260 *Stuffed Vanellope - 260 *Stuffed Candlehead - 260 *Stuffed Jubileena - 800 *Moist Plumber - 800 *Captain Candlehead - 1500 Limited *Nerdy Swizzle - Available at March 15, 2018 for 20000 cookies *Peridot - Available at whole August 2017 for 60 gems *Adorabeezle - Available in Christmas Gift Unlockable *Lucy Lemoncake - Reach Elite Rank to unlock Lucy for Free Packs See Sugar Rush Arena/Packs Quests See Sugar Rush Arena/Quests Powerups See Sugar Rush Arena/Power-ups Category:Zöckarluschu Category:Special Events Category:Games